


Welcome Home

by Nyxelestia



Series: Nyxie's Teen Wolf Drabbles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Rain, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 11:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17848781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxelestia/pseuds/Nyxelestia
Summary: Guess who's back?Drabble. Prompts: crack, rainstorm, teeny.





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompts](https://teenwolfdrabbles.tumblr.com/post/182861349295/prompts-for-feb-17feb-23-2019):
> 
> Monthly prompt for Feb: crack  
> Weekly prompt for Feb 17–Feb 23: teeny  
> Daily prompt for Feb 19: rainstorm

Scott didn’t have to be a meteorologist to know the lightning cracking open the sky was impossible. Without the right weather, only one thing could be causing this thunder — and with her parents back to New York, there was only one place left she could go.

With the midday clouds shrouding the giant tree stump in gloom, it took Scott an embarrassingly long time to notice the fox in its roots. How could such a teeny thing be causing this rainstorm?

Well, he knew how. He grinned as he approached.

“Hey, Kira,” he greeted, crouching before.

The fox grinned back.


End file.
